1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to venting a cooking device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to venting a cooking chamber of a cooking device into an exhaust of air.
2. Description of Related Art
Most food products, when cooked in a cooking chamber of an oven, produce an amount of steam. This expanding gas or steam needs to escape from the cooking chamber via either an access port, or a door to the cooking chamber. Steam vents generally are between the cooking chamber and ambient environment to allow controlled dissipation of pressure by exhausting exhaust gases including the expanding gas or steam through the steam vent to the ambient environment. The exiting exhaust gases can reach very high temperatures causing both the oven and ambient environment to be adversely affected by the heat. Further, since the exhaust gases can become polluted with airborne contaminates from the food product, the contaminates, e.g., grease, can condense on exit from the vent and drip/stain/contaminate surrounding environments.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a device to reduce a temperature of exhaust gases when exiting a cooking device. There is a further need to decrease a concentration of particles within the exhaust gases when exiting a cooking device.